


Долбаная скамейка

by Big_Fish



Category: Crows Zero (2007)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2499884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Fish/pseuds/Big_Fish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>просто некоторые люди не умеют нормально разговаривать</p>
            </blockquote>





	Долбаная скамейка

Когда Генджи раздраженно пнул скамейку и та с громким треском сшибла со стола какую-то херню, склеенную из дощечек и бумаги, Идзаки сразу стало ясно, что они попали. Потому что Серидзава бросился не отрывать Генджи ноги, а подбирать гребаные дощечки, причем с таким выражением лица, будто среди этого хлама как раз хранилась кнопка, запускающая апокалипсис. 

И ладно, если бы засуетился один только Серидзава – с ним бывает, но его генералы тоже как-то неожиданно напряглись. Цуцумото оперативно приподнял край стола, чтоб было удобнее выуживать мусор. Токаджи, вынырнувший откуда-то из района дивана, осторожно стряхнул пыль с уже подобранных деталей и обеспокоенно предложил:

– Может, скотчем?

– Вы чего? – не выдержал Идзаки. 

– Того, блять, – тут же огрызнулся Токаджи. 

– Это был макет Судзурана, один к ста, – мрачно пояснил Цуцумото. – Токио его три месяца собирал. 

Идзаки на секунду показалось, что дреды у того на голове угрожающе зашевелились, как змеи. 

– В больнице еще начал, – потерянно пробормотал Серидзава, пытаясь пристроить на место одну из отвалившихся хреновин.

Идзаки сразу почувствовал себя ублюдком, сбросившим бомбу на Нагасаки. Причем Хиросима, уже разбомбленная Генджи, дымилась неподалеку. 

– У Миками, вроде, где-то клей был, – он неуверенно посмотрел на своего лидера.

Тот помялся с ноги на ногу, засунул кулаки поглубже в карманы и нервно дернул подбородком. Про себя Идзаки смело расшифровал все эти конвульсии как одобрение. 

***

– Криво держишь, блондинка.

– Ой, да заткнись ты. У тебя вон вообще всю стену перекосило.

– Давайте сюда еще вот эту хуйню приклеим.

– Лучше я тебе руку оторву и к твоей же жопе ее потом приклею.

– Крышу не трогайте, там все так и было.

Токио уже минуты три стоял за спинами генералов обеих армий и до сих пор не мог понять, что происходит. Он пытался вообразить, что такого могут делать вместе, склонившись над столом в три погибели, Цуцумото, братья Миками, Токаджи, Идзаки, Генджи и Серидзава, но в голову ничего не приходило. 

– А что вы делаете? – наконец осторожно спросил он.

Эффект от вопроса оказался неожиданным – все так быстро отпрянули в разные стороны, как будто Токио окатил их ледяной водой. На столе обнаружился его макет школы. Помятый, слегка завалившийся на бок и с живописными подтеками клея на фасаде.

– Ты только не волнуйся, – мягко сказал ему Серидзава. – Тебе вредно.

Токио посмотрел на Серидзаву, посмотрел на макет, на Серидзаву, на макет. Потом оглядел остальных присутствующих. 

Под его взглядом Идзаки аккуратно отполз за спину хмурящегося Генджи.

– Ссыкло, – под нос прокомментировал этот маневр Токаджи. 

Цуцумото нервно прикусил кончик дреды и только Миками, не поддержав общего настроения, широко улыбнулись.

– Как вы этого добились? – кивнул на макет Токио. – Я над ним три месяца корячился, но полного сходства так и не вышло. А это, - он восхищенно ткнул пальцем в помятое правое крыло, - один в один же Судзуран! 

***

Вашио никогда не сдавался. Раз он решил завоевать Судзуран, значит, так и будет. Всего-то и надо завалить этого новоявленного лидера. Легкотня. Вашио даже искать его не пришлось, по слухам, тот с самого утра торчал во внутреннем дворе, где обычно тусовалась шайка Серидзавы. 

Стоило ему только вырулить со своими ребятами из-за угла, как он сразу наткнулся на всю веселую компанию. Вашио даже не думал, что ему так повезет – эти придурки явно были не готовы к драке, а значит, на него работал еще и эффект неожиданности. 

– Я Вашио Гота из Судзурана! Кто из вас Генджи Такия? Выходи и умри! – по мнению Вашио, крутое получилось вступление. – Я тебя завалю, Такия! Я буду лидером Судзурана! Давай, выходи драться!

Перестав разбрызгивать слюни, он посмотрел на получившийся результат – результат был нулевой. Чувак с бритыми висками как ни в чем не бывало рылся по карманам в поисках зажигалки, крашеный лениво пинал ножку дивана, на котором еще какой-то чувак читал мангу, близнецы что-то активно втирали парню в белой рубашке. Один только Серидзава скользнул по Вашио рассеянным взглядом и отхлебнул пиво из банки.

Они не смеют его игнорировать! Не смеют! Вашио яростно закричал и врезал ногой по подвернувшейся скамейке. Та полетела по кривой траектории и рухнула прямо в центр стола, примяв собой какую-то стремную конструкцию. На пару секунд все вокруг замерло. Казалось, даже воздух застыл, как стекло, заставив Вашио почувствовать себя дохлой мухой в янтаре.

А потом, как по команде, близнецы синхронно развернулись в его сторону и нехорошо прищурились. Блондин снял солнечные очки, чувак на диване, отложил мангу, а тот, что с бритыми висками, стянул резинку с запястья и собрал волосы в хвостик. Даже Серидзава обул тапочки.

– Как, говоришь, тебя звали? – сердобольно уточнил парень в белой рубашке.

Вашио не очень понравилось, что этот вопрос был задан в прошедшем времени. 

Пора переводиться в Хосен, думал на бегу Вашио. Ну а что, «Вашио Гота из Хосена» звучит даже круче, а люди там, по слухам, спокойнее. Максимум – голову заставят побрить, не то что эти.

– Окружай! – доносилось радостное улюлюканье из-за его спины.

Хосен, жди меня, окончательно принял решение Вашио. Жди, я уже бегу!

**Author's Note:**

> за беттинг спасибо - Солерно


End file.
